Bienvenido a Gakuen Hetalia,Yao-Yao!
by RingoNeko-san
Summary: Wang Yao acaba de mudarse a Gakuen Hetalia,junto un ruso "Perfecto" que siente algo por el. Asi empieza su locas andanzas,protagonizadas por Ivan y Yao y los malos apodos que los persiguen. Mal summary,denle una oportunidad! RoChu (Rusia X China) AU
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola!Este es mi primer fic 3 Lo escribí hace bastante,y fui mejorando mi técnica de a poco,pero soy demasiado vaga y no quiero corregirlo~ Este fic es la primera parte de una larga cadena de fanfics (Los cuales no están casi relacionados...).Estoy intentando que solo alla RoChu,para no molestarlos con mis gustos raros n3n (Hay un poco de BelRus,pero porque esta lo acosa...).Bueno,me queda algo mas que decir?Espero que lo disfruten!**

Hetalia y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a nuestro querido Hidekaz-sensei ***J*** Da!

.~.~.~.~.~.

Ivan despertó esa mañana,como el resto. Bostezo y se puso su uniforme. Todo normal,hasta llegaba a parecerle aburrido. Bajo las escaleras de la escuela,haciendo volar su distintiva bufanda y lo vio. Parado en la puerta,tenia una pequeña cola de caballo de costado,y estaba rodeado por un par de maletas. Miraba todo con desconfianza. O tal vez era miedo. Ivan no lo sabia,por que el no sabia mucho de los humanos...no porque el no lo fuera,si no porque tenia poco contacto con ellos,a pesar de que en su academia asistían muchas personas. Ivan se acerco lentamente,sin cambiar su expresión inocente e infantil.

-Necesitas ayuda? Da~ - Pregunto Ivan con una tierna sonrisa.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos. Eso logro que el rostro de el grandote adquiriera un color levemente rojizo,lo que al parece al joven castaño le hizo gracia,ya que río suavemente.

-Si,estoy buscando la habitación 135,sabes donde queda? Aru~-Pregunto el con una gran y dulce sonrisa. Eso hizo que Ivan se sorprendiera.

-Claro que lo se,es mi habitación...Da~-Respondió Ivan muy sorprendido. Instantáneamente volvió a sonreír alegremente-Eso quiere decir que somos compañeros de cuarto!-

-Enserio?Sugoi! Aru~ -Dijo el chico,el cual era casi una cabeza mas bajo que Ivan,y muy guapo,cosa que el rubio no paso por alto.

Ivan sonrío,tomo una par de maletas del chico y tomo su mano,con su torpeza y brusquedad característica...el otro chico también sonrío,pero de una manera tierna y compasiva...Tomo las maletas que quedaban y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Ivan,haciendo que este se pusiera mas colorado. El rubio subió rápidamente las escaleras,y a los tropezones. Cuando se encontró frente a su cuarto miro al castaño unos segundos,mientras sacaba la llave de su bolsillo.

-Por cierto,no me has dicho tu nombre...-Comento Ivan y metió la lleve en la cerradura,haciéndola girar y abriendo la puerta.-Yo soy Ivan Braginski...aunque a veces me dicen Rusia,por mi pais de origen...Da~-

-Rusia?Es un apodo muy genial!Aru~- Respondió el mientras reía sutilmente.-Yo soy Yao Wang...-

-Yao?Recordare ese nombre el resto de mi vida...- dijo el rubio y le revolvió el cabello. Luego abrió su mochila y saco varias cosas de ella.-Aquí tienes el mapa del lugar,una tabla con horarios,las llaves del cuarto y mis apuntes...Da~-

-E-Enserio me das todo esto?Aru~-Pregunto Yao con una mezcla de felicidad y vergüenza.

Sin dejarle tiempo a contestar,el castaño revolvió entre sus cosas y saco un girasol. Se lo extendió a Ivan,sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos,mientras sus mejillas se volvían nuevamente rosadas.

-P-Puedes tenerlo...t-te lo regalo,p-por ser tan amble conmigo Aru~-dijo el castaño aun colorado y sin cruzar su mirada con la de el rubio...

-Yao-Yao...- Susurro el,sorprendido...Luego sonrío y lo abrazo fuertemente.-Gracias...aunque no era necesario Da~-

El castaño sonrío y lo miro nuevamente. Ivan también sonrío y se alejo para poner su preciado tesoro en un jarrón con agua...Rozo los petalos con la yema de sus dedos y se giro a mirar nuevamente a Yao.

-Debo ir a un lugar ahora...pero nos veremos en la primera clase...si necesitas algo,solo grita- Dijo Ivan con toda serenidad.-Prometo que te escuchare. Da~-

Ivan se colgó su mochila en el hombro y salio del cuarto. Aun no podía creer lo que iba a hacer...se detuvo frente una puerta que decía 96 y toco la puerta,muerto de vergüenza. De adentro,salio un chico de cabellos largo,rubio y ondulado...

-Ah,pero si es Rusia!Que haces aquí?- Pregunto el con una amplia sonrisa. Se desabrocho un botón de su camisa y Ivan arrugo la nariz.-Es que acaso quieres probar lo que antes habías rechazado?-

Rusia se mantuvo en silencio,sonriendo infantilmente y saco una tubería de dentro de su mochila. Su rostro se torno cruel,frío,distante...malvado. El otro,al ver lo que le esperaba sacudió las manos negando lo que acababa de decir...

-F-Fue broma,l-lo siento!-Dijo mientras sudaba y temblaba. Ivan era muy fuerte y la mayoría le tenia mucho miedo. MUCHO.

-Que bien..-Respondió Ivan mientras guardaba su tubería y miraba fijamente al otro.-Porque necesito que me ayudes,Francis...Da~-

-Claro,que necesitas?- Pregunto Francis algo extrañado. Rusia no solía necesitar ayuda. Debía ser algo realmente importante.

-N-Necesito un consejo...-Esto era sorprendente e impactante para Francis. Dejando de lado su costado aterrador,Ivan era inteligente,adinerado,dulce,amable y un imán para las chicas(Y también,algunos hombres,como Francia..)¿Que clase de consejos podía necesitar EL? -Co-Como p-puedes saber cuando estas e-enamorado..?Da~-

-E-Eh..?-Rusia se sonrojo y lo miro,buscando una respuesta rápida.-Bu-Bueno,sientes mariposas en el estomago,te sonrojas,tartamudeas,quieres tirarte encima de esa persona y arrancarle la ropa...-

-Ya entendí, ~-Respondió Ivan,dándose vuelta y alejándose en silencio.

El necesitaba ayuda de alguien...que no fuera un pervertido. No podía hablar con su mejor amigo,Toris,por que se lo contaría a Feliks y el estaría en problemas...Polonia (O Feliks,como Ivan prefería llamarlo..) era...la niña adolescente del curso. Bueno,casi,ya que era hombre...Era imposible hacerlo callar...Mientras continuaba caminando por los pasillos vacíos sin rumbo alguno,escucho un grito detrás de el.

-NIISAN!SEAMOS UNO JUNTOS!- Rusia se dio vuelta,para ver a la rubia corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el. No pudo verla durante mucho tiempo,porque se le arrojo encima y tiro a Ivan al suelo. -NIISAN,VAMOS,CASATE CONMIGO!-

-Nooo!Dejameee!Por favor,alejate!Da~- Grito con operacional. Belarus lo acosaba constantemente,y Ivan no podía soportar que su propia hermana deseara con tanta fuerza unirse a el...

Ivan pudo distinguir los pasos y el conocido "Boing,boing" que los acompañaba. Su hermana mayor estaba corriendo en su ayuda...

-Belarus-chan!Rusia-chan!-Exclamo la rubia mientras corría hacia ellos.-E-Están bien?-

-O-Onne-chan,s-si,p-pero...me la sacarías de encima?Da~-Pregunto Ivan,que aun se encontraba extendido en el suelo,con Natalia,su "tierna" hermana menor aferrándose a su cuello.

-NO!NIISAN Y YO DEBEMOS SER UNO JUNTOS POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!-Chillo ella,perforándoles los tímpanos a ambos,al mismo tiempo que Ucrania intentaba separarlos.-Y TU NO PUEDES INTERPONERTE ENTRE NOSOTROS,YEKATERINA!-

Ivan huyo,dejándolas discutiendo solas. No estaba de ánimos para aguantar a sus hermanas. El silencio no duro mucho,ya que mientras caminaba,se encontró con Hungria,Austria y Prusia. Roderich (Austria) caminaba sin llevarles el apunte,y Elizabeta (Hungria) discutía con Gilbert(Prusia),el cual evidentemente había sido atacado por un "sartenazo" de Eli...el ruso no lo dudo un segundo,y mientras ellos pasaban,tomo a Eli del brazo y se la llevo consigo.

-E-Eh?P-Pero que haces?!Baka!- Le grito ella antes de que este le tapara la boca.

Ivan corrió con ella hasta que llego a mi punto preferido en la escuela. Un rincón de la escalera,donde se podía ver fácilmente el patio central,pero era difícil de ver en todos los angulos. Ivan se sento y miro a la hungara,la cual estaba enfadada.

-Como te atreves a separarme de mi querido Austria-sama!-Chillo la morena mientras daba una patada enfurecida a el mármol de la escalera.

-Oye,te e alejado de "Ore-sama awesome",Gilbert..-Se excuso Rusia mientras reía débilmente.-Pero ese no es el punto. Necesito un consejo,podrías ayudarme?Da~-

-Un consejo?R-Realmente necesitas un consejo mio?-Pregunto Elizabeta mientras se sentaba al lado de Rusia.-Que quieres que te diga?-

-P-Podrias decirme...como s-se siente cuando uno esta e-enamorado..?Da~- Pregunto Ivan mientras sus mejillas se volvían rosadas...

-E-Ehh?!R-Rusia-san enamorado?!

-Baja la voz!Da~

-P-Pero...Quien es la afortunada?

-N-No es una "afortunada"...Da~

-Oh,vamos,no seas así...sabes que tienes a media escuela detrás...Eres prácticamente perfecto para las chicas. Todas te adoran!

-N-No es por eso,H-Hungria...-dijo el rubio mientras escondía su rostro entre sus largas piernas. -N-No es...u-una chica..Da~-

Elizabeta quedo impresionada,pero rápidamente abrazo a Ivan con fuerza. El se puso aun mas colorado.

-Yay!Yaoiii~ -exclamo Eli mientras imaginaba...bueno,cosas que ya podrán imaginarse.

-Sabes que?Mejor me voy. No quiero seguir hablando de esto...Da~-Dijo mientras se paraba y se marchaba hacia su habitación.

-O-Oye no fue a propósito!-Exclamo la hungara mientras intentaba,en vano detenerlo. El ya había desaparecido.

.~.~.~.~.~.

**Bueno,e aquí mi obra de arte (?,espero que les haya gustado,subiré la próxima pronto,así que dejen se Review porque me quieren (? :3**

**~RingoNeko~**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2!Si les gusto el capitulo uno,este les va a gustar todavia mas!En este caso,la historia es relatada por nuestro encantador (Aterrador) Rusia-chan!Aparecen las Nyos (Tal vez aparezcan un poco durante la trama.) y si,se que "Neesan" y "Niisan" están en japones,pero no los encontré en ruso/chino TT3TT**

**Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen,es todo de Hidekaz-sensei  
**

Estábamos en el aula,todavía no había entrado el Sensei y yo estaba recogiendo una de las tantas cartas que me había escrito mi aterradora hermana. A mi lado estaba Yao-Yao,que borraba su recién escrito nombre en japones y observaba a Im Soo Yong,su hermano coreano,que había entrado hace unos meses y lo llamábamos Corea. Era impresionante la cantidad de familiares que Yao-Yao tenia en esta escuela,y ninguno de ellos había dicho nunca nada sobre el. Aunque para ser sincero,casi no hablaba con ellos. Vietnam era amiga de Hungria,Bélgica, Liechenstein,Monaco,Belarus y Taiwan. Corea era molesto. Kiku estaba siempre con los del Eje,Feliciano y Ludwing y Hong Kong nunca hablaba. Era difícil hacerse amigo de los asiáticos. Bueno,a excepción de Yao-Yao,que era amable y encantador..

Cuando entro el Sensei de historia,fui rápidamente a el banco que se encontraba al lado del mio y mire fijamente a Vash.

-Oye,sabias que Francis estuvo mirando a Lily en la fiesta de la semana pasada?Yo que tu,iría a sentarme con ella,para que Francia no se le acerque...Da~-Mentira. Aunque era probable que Francis quisiera "probar" a Liechenstein. El enseguida se paro sobresaltado y apoyando sus manos sobre el banco.

-ESE BASTARDO...!-Exclamo y corrió al banco de Lily,para sentarse a su lado. Yo sonreí y me acerque a Yao-Yao.

-Nee,Yao-Yao,el asiento de al lado mio esta desocupado. Quieres sentarte en el?Da~-Pregunte mientras mes mejillas se teñían nuevamente de rosado.

-Claro!Me encantaría!Aru~- Respondió el mientras me seguía hacia mi banco.

En el banco donde antes se encontraba Vash,ahora estaba la única persona a la que le temía:Natalia Arlovskaya. Mi hermana menor.

-N-Neesan...q-que h-ha-haces ahi..?Da~-Le pregunte nervioso.

-No es obvio,Niisan?Estoy aquí para estar mas cerca de ti!-Respondió sin vacilar.-Te prometí que no te dejaría solo.-

Me gire a mirar a Yao,con cara de "Esto no estaba en mis planes,lo siento" y el solo sonrío. Era evidente que se había dado cuenta de la situación.

-No te preocupes por mi...al lado de Corea nii-san hay un asiento ~-Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Tuve que resignarme y desparramarme en mi asiento. Todo por culpa de Natalia. Aunque claro,no pensaba echárselo en cara...

...

Luego de unas largas clases de matemáticas e historia,llego el descanso. Me levante de mi banco y mire a todos lados...Sentí una gran depresión al darme cuenta de que solo tenia un amigo,al cual podría confesarle lo que pensaba de Yao-Yao,y el ahora estaba siempre con Feliks...Aun así,creo que podría confiar en el,así que rápidamente corrí hacia el y lo tome del hombro.

-Toris,tenemos que ~-Le dije determinante mientras el temblaba.

-Le llegas a hacer daño y pondré en marcha la ley de Polonia...-Se metió Feliks,desafiandome. Yo lo mire fijamente y me empezó a brotar un aura oscura. Inconscientemente,empeze a recitar "Kolkolkol" y todos los alumnos presentes temblaron.

-Nee,Ivan-kun...-Pude escuchar su tierna voz detrás mio,y me di vuelta instantáneamente.-Oye,podrías enseñarme un poco mejor la escuela...?Aru~-

-A-Ah..?D-Da,c-claro!Da~-Respondí ya relajado,aunque un poco nervioso por su presencia.

Mire nuevamente a Feliks de forma amenazante y me fui con Yao-yao...Recorrimos los pasillos sin apuro y le enseñe los rincones en los que siempre estaba...

-Hay algo en particular que quieras ver?Da~-Le pregunte mientras nos sentábamos en la escalera

-B-Bueno,resulta que mi prima,Chun-yan Wang se cambio hace poco a la academia Gakuen Nyotalia,la que esta al lado...M-Me gustaría saber como esta..-Respondió el con inseguridad-P-Pero se que todas las entradas están cerradas,y-ya que anteriormente era una academia ~-

Yo suspire y saque el celular de mi bolsillo. Llame a Anya,mi prima,y no tardo en escucharse su tierna voz por el altavoz.

-Ivan-nii?Da~-Pregunto ella extrañada.

-Anya-nee!Tanto tiempo!Oye,estas sola?Da~

-Emm,da. Porque?Quieres venir?Da~

-Bueno,veras,mi nuevo compañero de cuarto me dijo que quería ver a su prima...conoces a Chun-Yan Wang?Da~-Pregunte mirando a Yao-yao.

-Claro que la conozco!-respondió riendo-Okey,en 10 minutos nos vemos "ahí".Da~-

-Arigato,Anya-nee!Eres un amor..Da~ -Dije antes de colgar.

Tome a Yao-yao de la muñeca y lo lleve corriendo hacia el patio. No me agradaba mucho estar cerca de las chicas de la Gakuen Nyotalia,y Anya...bueno,podía llegar a dar mas miedo que la propia Natalia. Pero por Yao-yao,podía soportarlo todo...

Atravesamos el patio y saltamos la reja. Luego de eso,llegamos a un callejón vacío...

-Wow,buen lugar..aru~-comento Yao.

-Y eso que aun no hemos llegado...Da~-Respondí mientras me trepaba a un gran contenedor y ayudaba a Yao a subir.

Luego me subí a la terraza mas cercana,a la cual era bastante fácil acceder y lo ayude nuevamente. Anya-nee y Chun-yan no habian llegado todavía,así que me senté en par de parejas estaban besándose en las esquinas,aunque ni se habían dado cuenta de que habíamos Yao-yao y yo habiamos un leve gesto con la cabeza,señalándolos,mientras sonreía.

-En este lugar siempre se juntan las parejas de Gakuen Hetalia y Gakuen Nyotalia...Da~-Aclare.

-Genial,cuando tenga novia vendré aquí!Aru~-Respondió mientras que el corazón se me rompía en tres,pero sonrei de todas maneras. -Solo bromeo.- Y ahí mi corazón latió nuevamente.

-Ivan-nii!Da!-Escuche antes de que mi prima se me abalanzara encima abrazándome y tirándome al con ella venia una chica bastante parecida a Yao-yao,delicada y sonriente.

-A-Anya!M-Me aplastas!Da~-Me queje yo.

-G-Gomenasai,onnichan!-Respondió mientras se paraba.-Ella es Chun-Chun...Da~-

-Yao!- Exclamo la chica mientras lo abrazaba-Te e echado mucho de menos!Aru~-

-Y yo a ti Chun-Yan...aru~

-Emm,neesan,podemos hablar un minuto a solas?Da~-Pregunte antes de llevármela conmigo a la otra punta de la terraza. Me tense en el suelo y la mire con cara de "necesito decirte algo".Ella me miro nuevamente y sonrío.

-Yo empiezo...-Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.-Chun-Chun y yo estamos saliendo...Da~-

Si hubiera estado parado,hubiera caído al PRIMITA?!DE NOVIA?!CON ELLA?! Mi cara de sorpresa era épica. Jamas lo hubiera imaginado.

-A-Anya...eso es...genial.-Respondí alegre y aun asombrado.-Estoy orgulloso de que seas tan abierta...Da~-

-Gracias a dios!Si no lo hubieras aceptado,me hubiera sentido horrible...Da~-Respondió ella relajándose y abrazándome.

Quienes los saben?-Pregunte abrazándola también.

-Tori,Alice,Monica,Sakura,Emily,Rosa,Marianne,Sophia,Maguerite,Daniel,Stein,Adelheid,Julchen, Chiara y Isabel...Oh,claro,y tu...-Respondió riendo.-Aunque Chun-chun es muy tímida y no lo admite...Da~-

Me quede mirándola unos segundos. Por que ella podía ser tan sincera y yo no?Suspire y ella me miro fijamente.

-Y,que era lo que ibas a decirme,Niisan?Da~-Pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-Veras...creo que...empiezo a sentir algo por alguien...y quería saber que se siente cuando uno se enamora...Da~-Respondí con timidez,mientras ella se sorprendía de la misma manera que yo lo había echo hace unos instantes.

-N-Niisan...-Susurro ella y sonrío alegremente.-Bueno,quieres estar con esa persona,abrazarla,besarla...sientes miedo de que te deje,te sonrojas cuando estas con ella...Se te revuelve el estomago y no puedes hablar...Da~-

-Eso es justamente lo que me pasa...Da~-Dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti...-Respondió ella mientras se despegaba y se paraba.-Pero debemos volver,o tendremos que saltarnos la clase...Da~-

-Da!-Dije mientras me paraba y me acercaba a los primos Wang.

Cuando llegamos junto a ellos,Yao-Yao se encontraba riendo y un tanto sonrojado,lo cual lo hacia ver increíblemente pare a su lado y hice una reverencia dedicada a su prima.

-A sido un honor conocerte,Chun-yan,pero ahora debemos ~-Ella se sonrojo un poco e hizo otra reverencia.

-El honor es mio,Ivan-san...Aru~

Mientras ambos reíamos suavemente,una de las chicas que estaba en un rincón con su chico,lo empujo y me miro con ojos brillantes.

-Tu...eres el verdadero Ivan?-Pregunto la chica de cabellos castaños mientras el resto se giraba.

-E-E-Etto..d-da...-Respondí sabiendo lo que pasaría luego.

Enseguida,las chicas se me vinieron encima. Querían mi celular,una foto conmigo,una cita juntos...Lo que solo quería escapar,así que tome a Yao del brazo y salimos corriendo,mientras la masa humana nos perseguía.

**Bueno,termine con los retoques y así quedo :3 Me quedo mas corto,pero me gusta como quedo,y espero que a ustedes también...plis,dejen sus Reviews! nJn Da?  
**

**~RingoNeko~  
**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola gente!Les dejo el nuevo capitulo~~Este tiene un poco menos de RoChu,pero juro que lo que ocurre ahora sera significativo en la historia!**

**Yao:Mentira,solo querías presentar a mis hermanos. Aru~ ¬¬**

**Maldita sea,Yao!Te dije que guardaras silencio!Ves,ahora por eso Ivan tendrá derecho a violarte dentro de algunos capítulos!**

**Yao:Que?N-No!No puedes hacerme eso!**

**Ivan:Jejeje.. :3**

**Bueno,sin mas preámbulos,el capitulo tres!  
**

****_Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a nuestro increíble Himaruya-sensei.  
_

**...**_  
_

Cuando llegamos nuevamente a la escuela,nos recostamos contra la pared tratando de recobrar el aliento. Creo que jamas había visto tal cantidad de chicas persiguiendo a esa velocidad a un chico. Mire de reojo a Ivan,el cual respiraba agitado. Realmente era espeluznante la situación que acabamos de pasar.

-I-Ivan,puedo hacerte una pregunta?Aru~-Pregunte con timidez.

-Claro que si!Que quieres saber?Da~-Respondió mientras se secaba el sudor.

-P-Porque...te perseguían así...?-

-Bueno...es largo de explicar...Veras,l- -Dijo antes de que lo interrumpiera un cuchillo,es cual quedo clavado a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Ambos nos giramos a ver a una chica de cabellos rubios platinados que sostenía unos afilados cuchillos y nos miraba enfurecida.

-NIISAN!COMO PUDISTE?!NI MAS NI MENOS QUE CON EL CHICO NUEVO!-

"Como pudiste?"?A que se quería referir con eso?Ivan estaba completamente pálido y sudaba. Yo solo lo miraba de reojo. Me acerque un poco a su oído tímidamente y trague saliva.

-Es tu novia?Aru~-Susurre algo incomodo.

-Claro que lo soy!Niisan y yo vamos a casarnos...-Exclamo la rubia.

-Claro que no!Ella es mi...ella es Natalia,mi hermana...Da~-Dijo nervioso Ivan.

Hermanos?Bueno,no me resultaba tan raro,después de todo,Mei estaba enamorada de Kiku y Hahn,de mi...nuestra familia era algo cerrada,y para ellos era algo completamente normal,aunque a mi me incomodara...

-No eres acaso tu la chica que se sentó a su lado?-Le pregunte.

-Así es...-Respondió ella fría y cortante. Luego se dirigió nuevamente a su hermano mayor.-Ahora Niisan...casate,casate,casate,casate,casate,casate,casate.-

-Nyet!Vete!-Chillo el ruso mierras...lloraba?Se encorvo lentamente,deslizándose por la pared,hasta quedar sentado y abrazando sus piernas mientras sollozaba en silencio.

Me quede completamente paralizado por la expresión de ambos. Le acaricie suavemente la cabeza al rubio,mientras Natalia me miraba con ira,dispuesta a lanzarme otro cuchillo. El ruso seguía sollozando. Quería abrazarlo con fuerza. Era como tener un panda enfrente,solo que mas humanizado...Hasta que no pude reconocer mas la tentación y me lance sobre el,abrazándolo con fuerza. El ruso quedo impresionado y dejo de llorar. En cambio,la rubia estallo de ira y empezó a gritar palabrotas en bielorruso.

-NIISAN!ALEJATE DE EL!O ES QUE ACASO PREFIERES A ESE BASTARDO?!-Exclamo señalándome.

"Oh dios,esto es tan vergonzoso..." pensé mientras trataba de separarme. Pero no podía. No podía?!Ivan me sostenía con fuerza entre sus brazos,sin dejarme apartarme. Era totalmente vergonzoso. Mis mejillas ardían y empezaba a marearme. Aunque,en parte,era confortante estar entre sus cálidos brazos...

-NIISAN!Me estas desobedeciendo?!-Exclamo nuevamente la rubia,mientras sacaba otro cuchillo y lo dirija hacia mi rostro,preparada para tirarlo en cualquier momento...

Mi salvación llego con el sonido repetitivo de un "Boing,boing".No tardo en escucharse una dulce y nerviosa voz,perteneciente a la hermana mayor de ambos soviéticos.

-Natalia-chan!Por favor,baja ese cuchillo!-Exclamo la chica de cabellos rubios ceniza con timidez.-Podrías lastimar a Ivan-chan!-

Ya,gracias por preocuparse por mi. Pero de todas formas le debía el echo de que me hubiera salvado la vida...

-Yekaterina...-Susurro la bielorrusa con mas tranquilidad,pero aun enfadada.-PERO MIRALO!Puedes entenderlo?!Lo prefiere a el y no a mi!Porque,porque,porque?!-

La rubia se tiro en brazos de su hermana,sollozando,mientras la ucraniana la abrazaba protectoramente y le acariciaba la cabeza.¿Como había llegado a esa situación?Rápidamente gire hacia Ivan,que me sostenía en sus brazos y trataba de contener (Sin éxito) sus lágrimas.

-Gracias a dios a terminado,no hubiera soportado que te pasara algo...Da~-Susurro el,mientras sonreía levemente.

Yo estaba sorprendido,y mis mejillas se habían teñido de rojo. Por que Ivan era así conmigo?Apenas nos conocíamos!Aleje mi mirada y balbucee.

-Aiya!N-No digas tonterías,Ivan!Aru~-Le reproche tímidamente.

-Lo siento.-Dijo el mientras se incorporaba.-Es solo que...Yao-yao me importa mucho...Da~-

Y dicho esto,se alejo en silencio. Me queje para mis adentros,mientras lo miraba irse melancólico. Yo tome mi mochila,que había quedado tirada en el suelo y me dirigí a clases,suspirando.

**…**

Que pasaba con ese tipo?No había asistido a clases!Por suerte,por fin había llegado la hora del almuerzo.

-Anikiiii! Da-ze~ -Se escucho desde el otro costado del patio. Mi hermano menor,Im Soo Yong me había llamado desde el costado donde se ubicaba junto a el resto de mis primos y hermanos...

-Chicos!Los estaba buscando,que bueno encontrarlos!Aru~-Mentí mientras me dirigía hacia el grupo de asiáticos.

Yo buscaba a Ivan. Tenia que agradecerle por preocuparse por mi,no? Kiku siempre le hacia regalos a la gente,tal vez debía seguir el ejemplo de mi hermano pequeño.

-Sensei,que bueno verlo!Casi no tuvimos tiempo de vernos en las clases,tu sabes...-Dijo Mei mientras sonreía y miraba de reojo a Kiku.

-Es cierto,Sensei esta muy concentrado en los estudios,o algo así..-Dijo el hongkones que miraba su encendedor distraído.

-Bueno,es mi primer día,de verdad lo siento,chicos. Aru~-Dije apenado mientras me sentaba en el suelo.

-Aniki pasa demasiado tiempo con Rusia-san.-Dijo Im mientras fruncía levemente el ceño y su rulito lo imitaba. -No lo crees así,Kiku?Da-ze~

-Mmmh?-El japones levanto la vista de su obento,con algo de furia por el echo de que habian interrumpido su comida.-Me es indiferente.-Respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.-Por cierto,este obento esta muy bueno...-

-Jajajaja!Eso es obvio,porque como todas las cosa,esta inventado en Corea!Da-ze!-Exclamo mientras se paraba de un golpe.

-Para mi,el que pasa demasiado tiempo con otra persona es Honda-san!-Salto Mei de la nada.

-Yo?-Pregunto el extrañado.

-Si,estoy harta de Karpusi-san!Ya no lo soporto,tu sabes...- Exclamo ella mientras inflaba los cachetes.

-Oye!Karpusi es encantador!Sabes que?Me largo.- Y dicho esto se levanto y se fue con sus amigos Ludwing y Feliciano.

-Bueno,tu que opinas,Li?-Le pregunto el coreano,que se había vuelto a sentar.

-A mi también me es indiferente,o algo así...-Respondió el pirómano.

-Yo opino lo mismo que Yoong-san...-Dijo Hahn con timidez.

-Bien,otro punto para vuestro hermano mayor!Da-ze~

-Entonces yo opino lo mismo que Hahn. Ana~-Opino Preecha,mi primo tailandés,poniéndose de lado de la vietnamita y el coreano.

-Esta bien,digan lo que quieran,pero yo nop me junto demasiado con nadie. No conozco a nadie,excepto a ustedes,e Ivan a sido amable conmigo Y PUNTO. Aru~-Me defendí yo mientras los miraba serio. Luego de eso me pare y me aleje de ellos. Sinceramente,no se como había logrado soportarlos durante 16 años...

**...**

**Lo se,este también es corto,pero es que me cuesta concentrarme!Aclaro que Hahn es Vietnam,Li es Hong Kong y Preecha es Tailandia. Bueno,espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews 3 *J* Gracias!  
**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Ohayo,minna!Como están?E aquí mi nuevo capitulo *3* Espero que les que me salio bien,pero no estoy segura...que opinan ustedes?Me quedo algo corto (Como todos n_nU ).Por cierto,gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews!Muchísimas gracias! *J***

**Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen,es todo de Hidekaz-sensei!  
**

**...  
**

Unos pasos débiles y ágiles resonaron desde la escalera. Yo estaba sentado en el suelo del pasillo,recostado contra la pared,viendo a Francis y Arthur pelear mientras Alfred repetía algo así como "Hahahaha,_nice __fight__!*****_".Era realmente aburrido,aunque sonriera. Luego de lo que había pasado esa mañana,no quería ver a Yao-Yao. No quería que le pasara algo malo si volvía a cruzarse con Natasha,y seria mejor si me mantenía alejado de el para evitar riesgos. A mi lado,escuche una voz,fácilmente reconocible gracias a su dulce tono.

-_Ni Hao*_ Ivan...puedo sentarme?Aru~ -Pregunto el con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo es sus adorables y redondas mejillas.

-_Priviet_*,Yao-Yao..-Respondí con una infantil sonrisa. -Claro que puedes sentarte!Da~-

Yao se sentó a mi lado y saco un almuerzo de su mochila. Francis y Arthur detuvieron su pelea para fijarse en el. Mire de manera amenazante a Françoise,ya que sabia perfectamente lo pervertido que era,pero este me ignoro.

-_Bonjour_,_mon cherie*_...Yo soy Francis,pero puedes llamarme Francia...-Dijo el francés con una sonrisa seductora.

Me sentí completamente celoso. Un aura violeta empezó a brotar,mientras susurraba lentamente el "Kol kol kol kol kol" que tantos conocían. Los chicos temblaron. Mas de una vez habían acabado en la enfermería de un golpe con la tubería,cortesía rusa. Francis se detuvo y siguió comiendo en silencio. Arthur susurro algo como "Te cerraron la boca,_wine idiot!*_".

-Encantado de conocerte,Francis!Yo soy Yao Wang,vengo de China...Aru~-Dijo el chino sonriente.

-_Hi!I'm Alfred!*_-Exclamo en americano entre risa,el cual,por alguna razón,no dejaba de lado el ingles en su vocabulario. -A partir de ahora te llamaremos China.- Dijo determinante.

-Sugoi!Que bonito apodo!Aru~-Exclamo el mientras ponía las manos sobre el suelo y se inclinaba levemente hacia adelante.

Yo los odiaba. Odiaba que estuviera de moda llamarse por apodos estúpidos. Odiaba a Francis,Arthur y Alfred. Realmente los odiaba,pero no tenia mas remedio que juntarme con ellos. Por miedo a estar solo. Pero con Yao era diferente. Yo estaba con el porque quería,**porque lo quería**. El ingles levanto la vista de sus _scones_ negros y humeantes y miro al Yao-Yao sorprendió.

-Espera,haz dicho China?-Pregunto.

-Emm,si,soy de la República popular de ~-Respondió extrañado por el comportamiento de Arthur.

-Osea que...Fracis!-El rubio le dio un codazo al francés para que le prestara atención. -Sabes lo que eso significa?-

-_Oui,oui,Anglaterre.._.-* Respondió el mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

Ambos se pararon y se miraron con una mezcla de odio y complicidad. Afred los miro mientras masticaba su hamburguesa.

-_Waths up,bastard England?*-_Pregunto con la boca llena.

-Nada que te incumba,_idiot_.*-Y dicho esto se retiro junto a Francis. El americano soltó un suspiro y miro a Yao-Yao.

-Que fue lo que paso?Aru~-Pregunto el chino algo sorprendido.

-Deben estar tramando algo!Hahahaha!-Exclamo Alfred tratando de disimular su disgusto.

-Conociéndolos,nada bueno. Da~-Comente mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño y casi inaudible suspiro y jugaba con mi bufanda.

**…**

El almuerzo había terminado de forma incomoda,nos habíamos dirigido a clases y ahora esperábamos el receso de la tarde. Las clases eran aburridas y largas,sobre todo religión,con el primo de los Vargas,el cual soltaba sermones cada dos minutos. Faltaban diez minutos para el receso y yo estaba dibujando un bonito girasol,cuando Alessandro empezó a reprender a Elizabeta por leer "Obscenidades del demonio" (Léase yaoi) en clases...Ahora que lo pensaba,la mayoría del curso tenia algún tipo de "Amor secreto." . No se si esa seria la palabra correcta para referirme a esa relación que mantenían muchos chicos de mi clase,pero,de algún modo era cierto. No se como había podido pasar por alto las miradas,los roces disimulados,los sonrojos,los abrazos...Seria por el echo de que se había vuelto algo normal para mi?

Eli tenia los ojos llorosos. Buscaba ayuda en Roderich,pero esta la ignoraba. Gilbert,por su parte,se movía de manera poco discreta,con una mirada que decía "Pide ayuda a mi _awesome_ ser!". Yo solo solté un "No te preocupes Eli,algún día el me rogara por su ~!" Ella sonrío débilmente y el timbre sonó.

Mientras caminaba hacia por el patio,se me acerco Mónica,seguida -como siempre- por Luxe.

-El hijo mayor de mis progenitores le espera en salón 3E cuando las clases acaben. El comenta que es de alta importancia.-Dijo de manera elegante y haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Ah,muchas gracias,Moni!Da~-Respondi con una sonrisa.

-Le imploro que me llame Monique,señor.- Dijo que siempre era tan seca?Seria mejor que fuera mas cariñosa!

-Esta bien,quieres ser una conmigo,Monica?Da~-Pregunte con una cara inocente y un leve brillo en mis ojos.

-N-No diga cosas indecentes,señor!-Ella se puso colorada hasta las orejas y se fue corriendo,seguida por Luxe.

-Uffu...-Masculle yo y volví a mi camino,irradiando una leve aura violeta.

**…**

-Por que nunca nadie quiere ser uno conmigo,Toris?Da~-Pregunte desanimado mientras miraba la pizarra. Debíamos hacer un proyecto en grupo,y había elegido a Toris antes de que Feliks se le acercara.

-A-A qu-que s-se refiere c-con eso,I-Ivan-s-san..?-Pregunto el temblando.

-Bueno,si todos fuéramos uno juntos,no habría odio en el mundo,y yo ya no estaría solo..Da~-Respondí sonriendo.

-T-Tal vez p-podria ser q-que la g-gente comprenda m-mal su p-proposito...-Respondió,temblando (Como siempre.).

-Eh?Como?Que podrían creer?Da~-Pregunte algo sorprendido.

Un pequeño salto desde la mesa de al lado. Raivis era muy amigo de Toris y Edward,y también,muy sincero.

-Tal vez piensen que quieres hacer _ESO_ con ellos!- Exclamo sonriente y temblando.

Me tembló levemente el párpado inferior y sonreí. Apoye mi mano sobre su cabeza e hice presión. Como podía creer que yo haría _esas _cosas?Hacia que me enfadara,y la adrenalina comenzara a fluir por mi cuerpo,convirtiéndose en una espesa aura violeta.

-Raivis,por que eres tan bajo?-Pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Porque soy tan bajo..?Es porque Ivan-san siempre presiona mi cabeza. Si no lo hiciera,yo hubiera crecido 10 cm mas...-Respondió el honestamente.

Lo mire durante unos segundos y lo tome de la cabeza y los pies,estirándolo.

-Se estira!Se estira!Da~-Exclame con una sonrisa,mientras los estiraba como si fuera un chicle masticado.

-RAIVIS!-Chillaron Toris y Edward,sorprendidos.

Y asi fue como acabe mi día en dirección,dando explicaciones de por que había estirado a un compañero frente a la mirada asesina del rector Otho Beilschmidt y la sonrisa boba del director Julius Vargas.

**...**

**Diccionario!:  
**

**-Nice fight (Ingles) :Buena pelea,o algo asi...  
**

**-Ni hao (Chino):Hola  
**

**-Priviet (Ruso):Hola  
**

**-Bonjour,mon cherie (Frances):Hola,mi querido (O algo similar n_nU)  
**

**-Wine idiot (Ingles):Idiota del vino (Supongo)  
**

**-Hi!I'm Alfred!(Ingles):Hola!Yo soy Alfred!  
**

**-Oui,Oui,Anglaterre...(Frances):Si,si Inglaterra...  
**

_**-**_**Waths up,bastard England?****(Ingles):Que pasa,bastardo Inglaterra?**

**-Idiot (Ingles):Idiota.  
**

**Otho es el abuelo Germania,y Julius el abuelo Roma...Monica es Monaco y Luxe es Luxemburgo...lo se,lo se,soy un desastre poniendo nombres,pero que se le va a hacer?  
**

**Que estarán tramando Francis y Arthur?Cual sera el castigo para Ivan?Se quedara Alfred sin hamburguesas?Seguirá cocinando tan mal Arthur?Seguiré haciendo preguntas idiotas?Las respuestas estarán en el próximo capitulo!Dejen su review si les gusto,y si no...también dejen su review! :D  
**

**~RingoNeko~  
**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola!Aquí les traigo mi nuevo cap!Agradezcan,che!Que estoy resfriada.. TT3TT Bueno,este es un poco mas largo que el resto,y mas romántico~**  
** (? Bueno,espero que les guste,que dejen sus reviews y que se coman una hamburguesa (?  
**

**Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen...es todo responsabilidad (culpa) de Hidezak Himaruya-sama...**

**...  
**

Yao y Alfred estaban parados frente a la puerta 3E,que se encontraba cerrado con llave. Arthur y Francis aun no habían aparecido,y Ivan le había enviado un mensaje a Alfred diciendo "Estoy en la dirección siendo reprendido por Otho. Enseguida estaré allí.". Yao estaba nervioso,que querrían de el? Repaso mentalmente lo que había pasado ese día. Para ser un primer día,había sido algo...alborotado.

Unos pesados pasos resonaron por el pasillo,el cual sorprendentemente estaba lleno. Como podían escucharse tan perfectamente unas pisada en un pasillo repleto? Pero...por que no se escuchaban voces? Yao se dio vuelta,para ver al ruso caminar de manera relajada,mientras todos se corrían hacia los costados y callaban. Las chicas lo miraban embobadas,y de vez en cuando se escuchaba un "Me e enterado que le han puesto un castigo..." entre susurros,obviamente seguido por un par de "Me encantan los chicos malos~" por parte de algunas mujeres.

-Ah,Ivan,aquí estas!Aru~-Exclamo Yao,interponiéndose en su camino.-Como te fue?Aru~

Los estudiantes susurraron cosas como "Va a matarlo" o "Dios!Sal de ahí,nuevo!",pero,al contrario de lo que todos esperaban,Ivan solo se sonrojo y miro al suelo,esquivándolo.

-O-Oye,n-no me ignores!Aru~-Dijo el castaño mientras se daba vuelta y lo seguía.

-Lo siento. No estoy de humor. Da~-Respondió sinceramente antes de recostarse al lado de la puerta del salón 3E.

La gente siguió caminando,y Alfred miro su celular,nervioso.

-Donde se habrá metido ese _bastard_?-Y dicho eso,Alfred busco dentro de su mochila una hamburguesa.

-Esto es muy raro. Esos dos tienen la manía de llegar siempre a tiempo...Da~-Susurro el rubio,visiblemente molesto.

Cinco minutos después,dos siluetas se hicieron camino entre las personas,mientras discutían.

-Por fin!Aquí están!Por que se retrasaron tanto?Da~-Exclamo el rubio mientras los miraba disgustado.

-Lo siento,es que el _wine bastard_ se puso a coquetear con la secretaria...-Se excuso el ingles.

-No es mi culpa,_Angleterre_. Era muy guapa...-Dijo Francis,despreocupado. -Yo quería convertirla en territorio francés~-

-_Shut up,idiot._- Dijo Arthur mientras revolvía su mochila.

El rubio saco una diminuta y dorada llave,la cual introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta del salón 3E. Dio una corta y seca patada y la puerta y esta se abrió,dejando ver un amplio espacio blanco. Había un poco de polvo,pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar en unas horas. La habitación estaba equipada por 15 mesas de madera,pequeñas y polvorientas,y una pizarra blanca transportable,donde alguien había dibujado un par de cosas obscenas y sin sentido. También había un pequeño escritorio y una mesa de madera en el fondo del salón.

-Arthur...en que nos metiste?Da~-Pregunto el ruso mientras miraba sorprendido las instalaciones de aquel oscuro cuarto.

-Verán,este salón fue abandonado el año pasado. Como las reglas indican,los clubes solo pueden estar en habitaciones las cuales no estén ocupadas para otros estudiantes. Es ahí cuando entra en acción el salón 3E y mi maravillosa mente británica!-Exclamo el ingles,orgulloso.

-Sigo sin entender...Aru~-Dijo Yao mientras lo miraba sorprendido.

-Esto,mi querido amigo,es el nuevo CLUB DE LOS ALIADOS!-

…

-Dejame ver si entiendo...-Dijo el castaño,el cual,al igual que todos,se encontraba sentado en el suelo.-Encontraste un viejo álbum junto con Francis,donde había imágenes del club de los aliados,y quisiste hacer el tuyo..?Aru~-

-Si,veras,es que yo...siempre quise formar parte de un club,pero ninguno me interesa...-Respondió el ingles mientras se sonrojaba levemente.-P-Pero es solo por eso!-

-No entiendo el punto...-Dijo Ivan,el cual estaba medio distraído.-Es por los países aliados de la segunda guerra mundial?Da~-

-Afirmativo,_Russie_...-Respondió Francis,antes de que el ingles hablara.-No esperábamos una deducción mas lenta que esa de tu parte...-

-Me dejaras hablar,_wine bastard_?-Pregunto Arthur enfadado.

-Que tiene de malo,_Anglaterre_?Si la idea a sido de ambos...

-Mentira,fue mi idea!-Exclamo mientras se paraba y lo señalaba con el dedo.-Tu siempre intentas llevarte todo el crédito!-

El francés se encogió de hombros y Arthur volvió a sentarse,esta vez,mas lejos de Francis.

-Pe-Pero...porque yo estoy aquí y no Li?Aru~-Pregunto Yao sorprendido.

-Eso es obvio!Hong Kong no es de China!

-Claro que lo es!De donde va a ser si no?Aru~

-Pues,del Imperio británico.-Respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Chicos,no es hora de ponerse a discutir sobre eso...Da~-Interrumpió el ruso,el cual ya tenia preparada su tubería,por si se atrevían a ponerse a pelear.

El ingles y el chino se callaron. Ivan sonrío y devolvió la tubería a su lugar (Osea,a su mochila.). Todos miraron a Alfred,que hasta ahora no había dicho palabra alguna,y lo observaron con curiosidad.

-No entiendo...-Dijo,mientras se rascaba la nuca.-Cuales se suponen que serán las actividades?-

-Si no me hubieran interrumpido,lo hubiera explicado.-Arthur suspiro con resignación y se acomodo el buzo del uniforme.-Por que siempre me interrumpen?-

-Porque es divertido.- Respondieron Francis y Alfred de manera unánime.

-Lo hicieron de nuevo...-Susurro Inglaterra.-Pero bueno,el punto es que usaremos este club para diferentes propósitos...-

-Diferentes propósitos?Da~

-Claro!Empezando por lo primero...-Arthur hizo una pequeña pausa,y puso una sonrisa triunfal.-Aremos una banda...-

-BANDA?ESTAS LOCO,ARTHUR?!Da~-Exclamo el ruso sorprendido.

-No es una magnifica idea?-Pregunto,sacando el cabello de su rostro.

-En absoluto!Da~

-Veamos que piensan los otros...-Dicho esto se giro hacia el resto y los miro en busca de una respuesta.

-A mi me gusta la idea!En casa tenia una banda con mis amigos y era muy divertido!Aru~-Dijo el chino,sonriendo.

-Por primera vez,_Anglaterre_ tuvo una idea aceptable...

-Yo aceptare con una condición...-Todos se giraron a ver al estadounidense,el cual hablaba con calma.-Yo debo se el líder!

…

-Ivan,no era necesario te lo golpearas con la tubería...Aru~-Dijo Yao mientras caminaban hacia la habitación.

-Se lo merecía...Da~-Se excuso el rubio,sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos.

-Se que su actitud de héroe es molesta,pero...eso no es pasarse?Aru~

-Ni siquiera lo deje inconsciente...Da~

-Pero podrías haberlo lastimado...Aru~

-Se,como digas...Da~-El ruso saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta con lentitud.

Ambos miraron la pieza oscura y fría. Ivan fue el primero en entrar,dejando el abrigo de su uniforme sobre una de las sillas y prendiendo la luz de la habitación. Yao lo siguió,algo temeroso y se saco también su abrigo. El ruso prendió la estufa y se sentó en su cama,bostezando. Luego miro fijamente a Yao y hizo que este se ruborizara levemente.

-N-No me m-mires así!Aru~-Dijo el chino desviando la mirada.

-Lo siento.-Dicho eso,se saco la camisa y los zapatos. Lanzo su prenda a los pies de la cama y guardo los zapatos debajo de la cama.-Es la primera vez que duermo en el mismo cuarto que alguien que no sean Yekaterina o ~-

-Ya veo...yo siempre tuve que compartir mi cuarto con mis hermanos,así que no es ningún problema para mi. Aru~-Respondió el castaño mientras se despedía de sus ropas y quedaba en boxers,dejando ver la larga cicatriz de su espalda.

-Oye,como te hiciste eso?Da~-Pregunto Ivan sorprendido.

-Ah,esto?Me lo hizo mi hermano con su katana...Pero no es nada importante!Aru~-Dijo sonriendo,aunque con una aura de depresión,que contrastaba con la constante alegría del chino.

-Ehh?!Enserio?!Da!-Pregunto aun mas sorprendido que antes.

-Si...a pesar de que yo lo crié...que nosotros veíamos la luna juntos...Aru~-Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla del castaño,pero se la seco y sonrío nuevamente.

Ivan se paro y lo miro seriamente. Dio unos pasos y lo abrazo con fuerza. Acaricio su largo cabello con suavidad y le susurro al odio.

-No te preocupes,yo no permitiré que te pase nada igual nunca mas...Te cuidare,lo prometo...Da~-El ruso se sonrojo y bajo la mirada,dando un corto beso en la cabeza del mayor y volvió a su cama.

Yao estaba sorprendido y sonrojado. No decía ni una palabra. Retrocedió un paso y se sentó en su cama,mientras cerraba los ojos y intentaba que el corazón no le latiera tan rápido.

-Pero por ahora,sera mejor que vallamos a dormir...Da~-Dijo antes de envolverse en sus sabanas y hundirse en un profundo.

-Si...duerme ~-Susurro el chino mientras sonreía débilmente y se metía dentro de sus sabanas.

**...**

**Y?Que les parece?Dejen su review diciéndome lo mucho que les gusto! (También acepto criticas/amenazas...) Y les agradezco mucho a los que me dejan su review!No saben el apoyo que me dan!Enserio,muchas gracias!  
**

**~RingoNeko~  
**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola gente!Renaci!(Hierba mala nunca muere). Como estan?Yo acabo de volver de vacaciones. Plis,no me maten! Juro subir todo lo que debo! Q3Q No me maten...**

**Bueno,les dejo mi sexy (?) capitulo! Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Hetalia no me to´ del Hidekaz,wachooo! (?)**

**...**

Ivan y Yao caminaban en silencio por el pasillo. A veces se miraban de reojo,pero no decían nada,hasta que el chino rompió el hielo.

-Ivan,al final,que castigo te han puesto?Aru~-Pregunto el castaño.

-Ah?Debo darles clases de apoyo al...-El ruso trago saliva e hizo una pequeña pausa.-Al _Bad_ _Touch_ _Trio_. Da~-

-_Bad_ _Touch_ _Trio_?Quienes son?-Pregunto extrañado.

-Emm...imagina un pollito,un tomate y una rosa gritando,saltando y comportándose como monos...Da~-Respondió el rubio.

Yao se quedo extrañado. A que se refería?

-No entiendo...Aru~

-Bueno,tu ya conoces a Francis,así que junto con un español adorador de los tomates y un "Prusiano" que se cree genial hacen el _Bad Touch Trio_...Da~

-Eso suena bastante molesto...Aru~

-Lo es,por eso ningún profesor quiere lidiar con ellos en las clases de apoyo. Da~

El castaño río levemente y siguió avanzando. Repentinamente,una nueva duda inundo su cabeza.

-Oye,pero por que te elijen a ti para las clases de apoyo?Aru~Pregunto nuevamente.

-Porque tengo el mejor promedio,junto a Ludwing y Arthur...Da~-Respondió el rubio.

-Ah,ya veo...Quieres que te haga compañía para que se te haga menos duro?Aru~

El ruso se sonrojo. Yao y el,juntos...y tal vez,si terminaran las clases de apoyo antes ellos dos...Ivan se sonrojo mas ante las imágenes que aparecían en su mente y sacudió la cabeza. Maldijo a Francis interiormente. "Ya me esta pegando la idiotez..." pensó y volvió a dirigirse al chino.

-No estaría bien,apenas llevas un día aquí,debes estudiar duramente si no quieres sacarte alas notas en los exámenes...Da~~-Le dijo de manera seria y determinante.

-Ah,es cierto...Aru~-Dijo Yao algo desilusionado. Una pequeña parte de el quería apoyarlo. Después de todo,Ivan lo había apoyado desde el primer momento...De la nada,la cara de el asiático se ilumino.-Ya se!Aru!-

El menor se volvió hacia el con curiosidad,mirándolo durante unos segundos fijamente. El chino río levemente y lo miro con emoción.

-Yo tomare tus clases!Aru!-Exclamo el mayor,con alegría y entusiasmo.

…

Ivan apoyo su mano sobre la puerta del salón 2B. La empujo con suavidad y la madera crujió. Trago saliva y empujo nuevamente,dejando la puerta entreabierta. Dio dos pasos hacia adentro y no tardo en escuchar tres voces que provenían desde el fondo del salón. Una era ronca y madura,con un claro acento alemán. La segunda,era mas suave y melosa,casi empalagosa,y la tercera era algo mas aguda y alegre. El ruso termino de abrir la puerta y miro fijamente a el trio.

-Callasen y vallan a sus lugares. Da~-Les ordeno con severidad. Ellos obedecieron sin rechistar.

Ivan paso su mirada sobre ellos,mientras apoyaba su bolso sobre el escritorio del personal docente. No paso por alto el echo de que Yao no se encontraba entre ellos,aunque eso lo alivio un poco. Dar clases frente a el hubiera sido muy estresante...

Antes de que Ivan pudiera soltar una sola palabra,la puerta del salón se abrió repentinamente. De allí asomo el chino,con expresión agotada y el uniforme desarreglado. El soviético se sorprendió,pero con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa lo invito a tomar asiento en la primera fila.

-Lo siento mucho!Es todo culpa de mi hermano!Aru~-Exclamo el con una reverencia.

-Esta bien,no debes preocuparte!Da~-Le respondió el sonriente.

-Alto!Por que a el no le dices nada?!-Pregunto un albino,que acababa de saltar desde su banco.

-Buena pregunta,Gilbert. La respuesta esta en la enfermería,y el medio de trasporte para llegar hasta ahí es mi grifo. Sigues queriendo averiguarlo?Da~-Pregunto de manera infantil el ruso.

El alemán -el cual se auto-denominaba prusiano- se callo y miro al suelo de mala gana. Hasta que una nueva ocurrencia paso por su mente. Levanto la vista,sonriendo y miro a Ivan con algo de picardía.

-Es que caso te gusta Yao?Kesesesese~-Pregunto entre risas.

Esa iba a ser una tarde MUY larga.

…

Elizabeta caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela,con la mirada en alto y sonriendo de manera triunfal. Detrás de ella iba Emma,una chica de cabellos rubios por el hombro,que sonreía de manera gatuna. La rubia buscaba ansiosamente alguna palabra de parte de su amiga,aunque esta mantenía un completo silencio. Al final,no pudo mas y camino mas velozmente.

-Estas segura,Eli?-Pregunto la belga,algo ansiosa.

-Confía en mi. Vi como lo miraba,y eso **definitivamente **es amor...-Le respondió su amiga con seguridad.

-Es una pena,era tan buen partido...quien imaginaria que saldría gay?Yeki y Naty se volverán locas cuando se enteren...-Dijo de manera apresurada.

-Siii,sobre eso...-La hungara se giro hacia su amiga y la miro fijamente.-Prometeme que no le siras ni una sola palabra a Natasha y a Yeka...-

-Eh?Por que?Son sus hermanas,no?Deben saberlo!

-Pero Emmi!Ya sabes que Natasha esta medio loca,y Yeka es muy sensible...

-Lo se,lo se,pero,no sera peor si se enteran después por otra persona?

-Por ahora,sera mejor que se lo ocultemos. Cuento contigo?

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y extendió su dedo meñique. Ambas entrelazaron sus dedos y sonrieron con alegría.

-El equipo DokiDoki se une de nuevo!-Exclamaron a coro.

Ambas rieron suavemente y volvieron a su caminata. Mientras caminaban a sus respectivos cuartos,reconocieron una figura corriendo hacia ellas.

-Oye,Eli,ese no es Gilbo?

-Si,lo es...-Respondió la castaña extrañada.-Gilbert!Te estas rateando?!-Le pregunto con la intención de que lo escuchara.

Pero Gilbert las ignoro,y paso por su lado a toda la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía. Elizabeta frunció el seño y se dispuso a sacar su sartén de la mochila,cuando una figura paso por su lado,sosteniendo un grifo,y a una velocidad tan alta que no alcanzaron a verlo claramente.

-Ese era...?

-Circula,Emma,circula...

La húngara tomo a su confundida amiga de el brazo y se alejaron corriendo.

…

-Sabes que todo eso no era necesario,no?Aru~-Pregunto Yao mientras caminaban hacia su cuarto.

-Si,lo se...Da~-Respondió tranquilo.

-No me ofendí con lo que dijo,Gilbert...Aru~

-Lo se. Da~

-No deberías disculparte? Aru~

-Se...después de todo,el organiza la fiesta del viernes...Da~

-Fiesta?Aru~

Ivan se detuvo en seco y miro a Yao con curiosidad.

-No me digas que no lo sabias...Da~

-No...Aru~

-Gilbert organizara una fiesta el viernes. Y Gilbo hace MUY buenas fiestas...Da~

-Eso es genial!Crees que yo podre ir?Aru~

-Si yo se lo pido,si. -Ivan sonrío y le despeino el cabello al asiático.-Considerate adentro. Da~

Yao sonrío emocionado y abrazo Ivan con fuerza. El menor se sonrojo un poco y lo abrazo con suavidad,como si hubiera riesgo de que se rompiera. Se quedaron unos instantes si,hasta que que sintieron unos pequeños destellos y se separaron,sin ganas.

-Ummm,lo siento..esto..yo...ya debemos volver!Aru~-Yao apresuro el paso,completamente colorado.

Ivan sonrío y lo siguió lentamente. "Como harás par ser tan lindo,Yao-Yao?Haces que desee ser uno contigo..." pensó. Finalmente,ambos entraron a la habitación,mientras los destellos de los _flashes_ de las cámaras se apagaban lentamente.

…

Ivan estaba sentado en el piso de el baño. La canilla de la bañadera estaba abierta y el hablaba por celular. Era ya de noche,y el ruso intentaba convencer a Gilbert.

-Anda,Gilbo!Es solo una persona!Da~

-No puedo!Ya excedí el limite de personas de la disco,y casi nos quedamos sin cerveza!

-Si es por la cerveza,yo no bebo...Seguro que puedes meterlo!Da~

-Esta bien,me fijare...

Hubo un largo silencio en la linea,donde solo se escuchaba el piar de un pollito en la lejanía. Ivan se sintió incomodo,hasta que Gilbert apareció nuevamente.

-Aquí esta!Encontré mi _awesome _lista!

-Por favor,Gilbert,fíjate bien..Da~

-Esta bien...-Otro silencio incomodo. Solo se escuchaba la respiración del albino.-Ah!Aquí!Conoces a un tal...Mattiwew?O algo así...-

-No tengo idea...Da~

-Bueno,esta bien,Yao lo remplazara. Nos hablamos,Ivan!Kesese~.

El ruso corto la llamada y miro el celular. Lo apretó contra su pecho y dejo salir un grito de victoria:Lo había logrado.

**...**

**Ok,malisima ._. Pero bueno,es lo que hay!Espero que les haya gustado!Espero Reviews con halagos/criticas/tomatazos/ideas,lo que ustedes quieran!**

***~RingoNeko~***


End file.
